Harwell
Harwell 'is a major city in the United States, and the main setting for the first and only season of ''Criminal Case. Located in the US state of Washington, Harwell is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from beautiful green parks to icy tundras in the north and swampy and hilly terains in the south. A total of sixty cases are situated in the city, divided into ten districts with 6 cases each. The Harwell Police Agency is the featured law enforcment agency that serves the city of Harwell. Districts Harwell features ten different districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Evolution Avenue '''Evolution Avenue '''is the first district of Harwell. It is a rather poor district slowly evolving into a big financial area of Harwell. It features a work-oriented scenery full with illegal activity like drug dealing and gang activity. The district focuses on ending a dangerous gang war between The Tigers and The Bulldogs. It also unravles Brooklyn's dangerous past. Cases #1-#6 are located in this district. Emerald Green Parks '''Emerald Green Parks '''is the second district of Harwell. It is situated more northern, but still features beautiful flat green parks with tons of flora and lakes. The district focuses on stories of a mythcial sea creature living the biggest lake in Harwell, Lake Cartmoor. Cases #7-#12 are located in this district. Soulbound Grounds '''Soulbound Grounds '''is the third district of Harwell. It features a mountainous setting with multiple smaller towns spread throughout the mountain ranges. The district focuses on stopping a group of anarchists who are often attacking the peaceful life in the towns and destroying the natural habitat. This also leads to discovering Michael's major family issues. Cases #13-#18 are located in this district. Derby Deserts '''Derby Desserts '''is the fourth district of Harwell. It feautres dry and flat empty stretches of land with only one high populated city within the southern part of the district. The district focuses on finding a drug boss who has been distributing close to all illegal substances throughout all of Harwell. It also reveals Adam's very difficult years of serving the US army. Cases #19-#24 are located in this district. Indigo Banks '''Indigo Banks '''is the fifth district of Harwell. It features an urban area setting that focuses on the finance of the city, run by a big family. The district focuses on the possibly corrupt Indigo family, running the enitre district. This leads to the team suspecting Julia because of her family. Cases #25-#30 are located in this district. Sparking Streets '''Sparking Streets is the sixth district of Harwell. It is the biggest district and acts as a sort of 'capital' for the city of Harwell. It features all major companies and trendy businesses of the city, especially tech companies, which are dominating most of the district. The district focuses on rescuing Diana's kidnapped brother. Cases #31-#36 are located in this district. Garnet Fields 'Garent Fields '''is the seventh district of Harwell. It appears at the most affluent district, next to Sparking Streets, Garnet Fields houses the mayor's residence and a ton of famous people in Harwell. The district focuses on a serial killer who calls themself ''The Executioner. It also uncovers Floyd's trouble with his dissaproving father. Cases #37-#42 are located in this district. Lush Lagoon '''Lush Lagoon '''is the eighth district of Harwell. It is the most nature heavy district, being almost completely covered in forest, swamps and lakes. Only a few towns can be found throughout this district. The district focuses on a big group of people who belive in supernatural activites like resurrecting and summoning. It also reveals April's sinister teenager years in this district. Cases #43-#48 are located in this district. Azure Tundra '''Azure Tundra '''is the ninth district of Harwell. It is the northern most district, causing it's climate to be very harsh and cold. Because of this, not that many people live in this district, but it still houses more people than Lush Lagoon and Soulbound Grounds. The district focuses on the police team going crazy, because someone had gotten rid of important evidence of previous cases. This leads to everyone suspecting each other, especially Anthony, which leads to him not even investigating cases with the Player, forcing them to work with Brooklyn. Cases #49-#54 are located in this district. Old Harwell '''Old Harwell '''is the tenth and last district of Harwell. This district is the original brithplace of Harwell, causing it to still having architecture from the old days of when Harwell was first founded by the Harward family. This district focuses on finding a murderous mythical cult that has been active since Harwell was created. Cases #55-#60 are located in this district. Category:Seasons Category:Cities